


Experiment #3119209512

by iDiru



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Aliens (1986), Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Breeding, But It Might Help, Dean's kinda paranoid, Eventual mpreg, Extensive artwork for fic, Gen, Hermaphroditism, Hopefully you don't have to see the Alien films, Human expirimentation, I do what I can, M/M, Many Original Characters - Freeform, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please read opening notes, Possibly OOC, Primary Fandom of Fanfic is Supernatural, Various things that are just really gross, Violence, crossover AU, space, starships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean's lives are rocked when Dean accidentally gets the both of them in trouble with the law. Their salvation comes to them from the massive multinational conglomerate Weyland-Yutani, who welcomes them aboard the HWSS Calypso in exchange for their services, involving a mysterious mission that may just change everything they thought they knew about the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please read these notes as they are important.  
> This fanfic is a crossover but is primarily a SPN Future AU with Alien(s)   
> The fic is set after Aliens and most of the canon from the future films (and Colonial Marines) do not apply. 
> 
> I have seen all five films, including AVP 1 and 2, have played AVP, Colonial Marines, and part of Isolation 
> 
> My knowledge is limited to what I have seen but I do do extensive research to make sure I am not messing anything up. 
> 
> That said if I do mess anything up please don't hate, I'm doing the best I can to keep this as close to legitimate as possible.  
> If you are not in the Alien fandom then the above doesn't exactly apply. 
> 
> Please disregard location mentions as if they are important they will be explained at some point. 
> 
> I will add a dictionary of words at the beginning in the notes if I need to. 
> 
> Also I generally add art to the end of my fics so if it says so in the notes, it's usually present.
> 
> Today's dictionary: 
> 
> Synthetic: Humanoid android 
> 
> Weyland-Yutani: HUGE company that owns everything and does everything pretty much
> 
>  
> 
> Art at the end of fic.

March 5th, 2229

 

                The HWSS Calypso hovered just above the atmosphere of Concordie, a small habitable planet located in the Concord-IV system. It was vaguely obscured by the smattering of clouds drifting across the sky that afternoon, but even so it was obvious that the ship was several miles long. It was to be the salvation or the demise of the two brothers that stood and watched it float above the clouds. Sam and Dean Winchester, one of which was far more innocent than the other. Two guard Synthetics stood beside them, barely human in the way that they seemed to have been stripped of all human features. Dressed in what one may describe as black riot gear, with a mask that obscured what may have been human features. Neither of the brothers were even sure if there was anything human-esque back there. It may have very well been wires and solder. They merely stood beside them, waiting as though they were going to run. Their hands were both cuffed by a nearly indestructible metal, held together by two beams of pale yellow energy. It was doubtful…

 

                A smaller transport ship began to descend slowly from what was presumably the hangar of the Calypso, lettering on its side spelling out SS Juno. The Calypso never docked on any planets, its size to massive to even comprehend doing so. It relied on the fuel stations hovering above the planets it decided to restock other supplies on. It relied on sending the smaller transport ships down, which it was currently doing. Landing gear deployed, it slowed to a somewhat rocky stop upon the concrete. There was nothing around for a good few miles but this ship, them, and the guards. With the hiss of its gears working, the ramp lowered from beneath it and paved their way to the inside.

 

                The guards nudged them along, a little too roughly, to the interior of the ship. It was relatively barren, but on a metallic bench sat a woman who looked far more suspicious than she should. Dean eyed her with paranoia, something that always seemed to lurk deep within his soul. He didn’t trust this woman… He didn’t have much longer to think about it as the guards shoved the both of them down on the opposite bench. The woman smiled, nodding at the two of them in greeting. She was young, or maybe early thirties. With pale blue eyes circled with a light, blueish eye shadow, and a matte rouge painting her lips. Blonde hair pulled into a bun behind her head, with wispy strands hanging beside her face. A white dress shirt, opened to expose the top of her chest. A dark grey skirt, dark pantyhose and a pair of heels. She looked important…

“Hello. My name is Charlisse, and I represent Weyland-Yutani. The Company has come to you today to offer you your freedom…yet if you refuse, you shall promptly be turned back over to the law. Do you understand?”

The both of them kept their mouth shut, nodding, but the expressions couldn’t have been more different. Sam was nervous, and it showed. Dean, however, could barely constrain the scowl on his face, because the smell of blackmail was heavy in the air and it didn’t sit right with him.

 

                It was all Dean’s fault, really, why they were in this mess. But truthfully, it was his lifestyle; his job. Dean was a bounty hunter; had been for as long as he could remember. When his dad trained him to fight after the murder of their mother, Dean took to it readily. Sam, however, did not. Sure, Sam was skilled in fighting; very skilled, but he didn’t like to fight. He liked to read; it was why the two chose such different paths. But Dean had violence swimming through his veins, and if he could get paid to kill, well…there was really no other decision. Having lived with his brother, Dean took care of the both of them while Sam worked in a research department. It had been so routine, to go after a man causing all sorts of trouble.

 

                But the man was loaded; rich enough to buy the cops to have Dean _and_ his brother arrested, just for spite. There was no trial, and the both of them could serve a very long time on one of those God-awful prison planets. Dean didn’t want that, and he was thankful that a mysterious party came to their aid, evidently that of Wey-Yu. If they refused this, they would definitely be sent to prison. Weyland-Yutani owned nearly everything, including the two silent Synthetics at their side, and they would probably send them to one of _their_ own terrible prisons.

“Dean, your reputation for violence is quite obviously evident, as it’s why you’re here in the first place. We would like to acquire your services for a classified mission. Your expertise in ship repair is also very convenient, and we would like to bring you aboard, officially, as a mechanic, if it were to become necessary.

Sam…word of your brilliance has trickled through the cracks, so to speak. We are looking for a new chief scientist far outside of the Wey-Yu line, for the same classified mission. Of course, I can’t tell you of the mission just yet, unless you were to accept. I’m sure you understand.”

“It would make me feel a lot safer if you would at least give us a hint on why you find it a good idea to save two criminals…” Dean mumbled, half hoping she would hear him. It only earned a harsh elbow from his much larger brother, and a rough “Shut up,” through closed teeth.

“We’ll do it,” Sam said, giving no chance for Dean to object. “Dean will do it, too.”

“Wonderful,” Charlisse said, smiling a tight lipped smile that might as well have held a row of venomous teeth, with how suspicious this woman seemed. “We’ll brief you on the mission when we’re nearly to the Zeta2 Reticuli system…Enjoy the flight to the Calypso. The guard Synthetics will relieve you of your cuffs and return to where they’re needed, but be warned that any attempt to escape will be dealt with severely…You’ve been warned.”

 

                After Charlisse and the two Synthetics finally left after removing their cuffs, they were left alone. Dean immediately turned to face his brother, obviously angry.

“Really, Sam? You’re just gonna sign me up for this shit?”

“I’m not going to spend half my life in prison because of you, Dean. Besides, what are they going to do? They saved us, and I’m pretty sure if we would have refused the circumstances would’ve been even worse.”

“They won’t even tell us what it is we’re doing. Don’t you find that the least bit suspicious? They could be sending into a suicide mission.”

“They’re a huge company, Dean, not some sketchy little business out of someone’s garage. Don’t you think we’d have heard something if they were randomly killing people?”

“There’s plenty of huge corrupt corporations…”

“You’ve been watching too many damn sci-fi movies…”

 

                The ship lurched suddenly began its ascent. There was a sudden, but vast change in pressure before it quickly righted itself using the ships technology as they left the atmosphere. Dean looked out the window briefly as the ship ascended from the planet, the blue of the atmosphere and the white of the clouds giving way to an ebony velvet, filled with tiny pin lights of stars. The ship above them was so massive, it was all they saw the closer they got. Dean had to wonder how this ship could even move with its size. The ship drifted into the hangar, who’s ceilings seemed miles tall and who’s floors were packed with other small ships, about the size of their own.

 

                Charlisse returned finally from the front of the ship, holding a dangerous looking hollow needle attached to the end of a gun.

“Arms, both of you,” she commanded, and the two of them had no choice but to comply. She inserted the needle, deep into both of their arms one by one and pulled the trigger, and there was a brief moment of pain as what appeared to be a small device went deep beneath the skin, but it faded quickly.

“That will monitor your location and your vitals.”

 

                Charlisse walked towards the end of the ship, triggering the ramp to lower as she stepped off. She merely motioned for them come with her, but once the three of them were off the ship, she seemed to pretend they didn’t exist. She motioned for a young woman standing near another transport ship to come to her, and after a brief moment of confusion she came over.

“You, whatever your name is, show these two to their rooms.”

“I’m a mechanic…” she said, an inflection of confusion in her tone, which had a light accent that may have been either Spanish or Latin.

“I don’t care who you are. You do what I say,” Charlisse said, venom dripping from her tone. Now that they were in her clutches, she was showing her true colors… Charlisse walked away before the confused female could respond, and waited until she was out of earshot before making an off-color remark in her direction.

 

                Despite her foul mouth, she was cute. Long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, contrasting her tanned skin. Her eyes were almost black, made even more apparent by the black eyeliner lining her eyes and a pair of pouty lips barely coated in a thin sheen of gloss. Her features and skin color highly suggested that she was not of Caucasian descent. She pulled a tablet from the sleeve of her brown denim jumpsuit and scrolled through it with mild irritation. “Man, Charlisse has got a stick up her ass the size of the Eifel Tower…” she mumbled, “Okay, it says the Calypso was expecting two new crew members from Concordie. Ex-cons. Your names Sam and Dean?”

“That’s us…” Sam said, sounding a little unhappy to be called an ex-con.

“Oooh, what’d you do? Something cool like knock over a bank or take out some thugs?”

“I was a bounty hunter. Someone just happened to have a little too much money and decided to throw us both into prison for even looking at him.”

The woman waved her hand in irritation, followed by a “Psh, rich assholes. Probably had it comin’ to him. Anyway, my name’s Toni and I’m gonna show you to your room and tell you a little about how to get around the ship. She’s real big so try not to get lost. Come on,” she said, heading off and beckoning them to follow her.

 

                After they left the hangar, she lead them down a small hallway and out into what looked like some sort of station. There were numerous closed doors on the walls, buttons nearby and various seats and vending machines spread throughout appeared to be a lobby. She pushed one of the buttons and after a brief moment of whirring behind them, the doors opened onto what looked similar to a subway car. On the wall in front of them was what appeared to be a touch-screen control panel, which Toni began to explain.

“Okay, so this is how you get around here. Most of this stuff is pretty self-explanatory. You got the cafeteria, the recreational areas, you got the bridge which, you don’t wanna go there unless that’s your job. There’s medical if you got like, a cold or a missing arm but I wouldn’t go there unless you need to. Sometimes people go to medical to flirt with Ana, but she’s a Synthetic so it doesn’t really make a difference. You got the containment center, which is pretty much empty, the lab if you’re a scientist…” Toni checked her tablet briefly as though she was reminded of something, “So it says you’re a scientist, Sam…? And Dean, you’re in engine maintenance so if you’re ever needed there you’re gonna go to Maintenance 4, keep that in mind.

You’re gonna wanna avoid the kitchen because that’s where all the food capsules are stored, and the guards there get real pissy about people showing up there in general if that’s not where you’re supposed to be. Also, look it’s your decision but I’d avoid the Intimacy Chambers because there’s always a lot of people down there and it just gets super awkward, plus you don’t know if anyone just used that Synthetic.

Anyway, this is where we’re gonna go right now,” Toni said, pressing an arrow on the control panel until she got to what she seemed to be looking for. “We’re gonna go to 2nd Class Crew Quarters. You got first class which is the real important people of the ship like Char-bitch. 2nd Class is where most of you guys sleep, including me. 3rd Class is usually if you piss someone off and get demoted,” she said, pressing the button and causing a sudden lurch of the car. “By the way, I forgot to mention, some of the places you can get to, but you gotta have a key card to get in so make sure to keep those cards with you if they give you one. Anyway, these shuttles’ll take you pretty much anywhere you gotta go. Sometimes you gotta wait a few minutes but the car shows up pretty quick, even if there’s another car out. I don’t even know how that works without crashing, I just work on the small ships, not the car system.”

 

                The car came to a sudden stop, and the doors slid open to reveal a location not unlike the one they just left. When they stepped off, Toni looked through the tablet again and headed past another set of doors that lead them into a series of closed rooms. “It says you guys are in 254, so I’m gonna go ahead and lead you there.”

As she said, she lead them through a series of hallways until they reached their room. The door slid open automatically as they stepped up to it, revealing a fairly small room. Two shelf beds, one in front of them, and the other on the right. A hole and a ladder leading god knows where, a door near the bed ahead of them. A series of complicated looking electronics on the left wall, and some near the bed.

“Alright so, over there near the bed is the closet,” Toni said, thumbing through the tablet again. “Looks like they …pretty much broke into your house and took your clothes. And whichever one of you is Dean, they gave you your guns and you have the permission to carry them as long as you don’t shoot them off for no reason, especially in engine maintenance. Then you’ll get thrown in Ad Seg so you can have a good long think about what you did.

The tech on the left; you got a radio and a monitor that’ll pretty much just tell you things are going good, unless there’s a major problem with the ship or like, a dangerous intruder or something. And if it’s the second one the ship goes on lockdown, which is pretty stupid but if you get stuck in your rooms that’s why. The monitors on the bed are for like…if you have a medical problem while you’re in your room. Vitals get monitored down in medical and they’ll go off if you’re havin’ a heart attack or somethin’ and these monitors are to let you know someone’s comin’to fix you.

And if you’re wonderin’ about the hole, that’s the bathroom. It’s beneath the floor and privacy is kinda limited because there’s no door to cover that hole, so just don’t have a buncha burritos or somethin’ and piss off your roommate and you’ll be fine. So just wait in your rooms until someone comes and tells you what you’re supposed to do and you’ll be fine, just don’t start wanderin’ the ship because they don’t like to come find you.”

 

                The two Winchesters had spent a majority of this ship introduction in silence, but Dean could hold his tongue no longer.

“You sure you’re just a mechanic? You know a lot about this ship and a lot about us.” It could have been said as a question, but Dean’s tone made it obvious that it was also a flirtation.

“Boy, you are barking up the wrong tree, I prefer cats. Charlisse or whatever asshole usually just hopes someone’s in the hangar when we pick up a new crew member and makes us go show ‘em the ropes. Most people just show them to their rooms but I remember how confusing this ship was when I first got here.

Oh, before I go, this button here,” Toni said, gesticulating to a large red button next to the main door, “Locks the door, but that ain’t gonna stop higher ups from bustin’ in on you because they have the skeleton-key of all key cards. Good luck guys,” Toni said, and at that she finally left. The two of them stepped into the room, and the door slid shut behind them with a whirring, mechanical noise.

“I didn’t ask her about her animal preferences…” Dean mumbled, walking towards the closet.

“It means she’s a lesbian, Dean. I shouldn’t have to tell you that.”

“Oh…right. I don’t like Charlisse,” Dean said, opening the closet and pulling out something else for himself to wear. The both of them were still wearing prison clothes, and it wasn’t flattering or comfortable. He pulled on a white, low cut top and a black denim jacket, matching the black jeans he pulled on. Changing in front of Sam wasn’t as odd as it should be; the two of them had to share a space for quite some time, and partial nudity was nothing to bat an eyelash at. If anyone was going commando, though, the deal was off.

“She seems a little mean, but I don’t think you should start getting paranoid.”

 

                Dean merely huffed at that statement, digging in the inner pocket of his jacket and pulling out the necklace Sam had given him many years ago, slipping it around his neck as he toed on his calf high boots. “She acts all nice, gets us in here and then turns into a viper…” He left his guns and holster where they hung on a bar as Sam shoved him out of the way, pulling himself into a simple pair of jeans and a plaid flannel. “Are you forgetting where we could be, right now? Because of you? You could have easily just become a ship mechanic and we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“I got fire in my veins, Sam. I need action…”

“And what are you going to do now that we’re on the ship? Start fights with a bunch of strangers?”

“I think I saw something about a gym on the control panel in the shuttle… Maybe I’ll just beat the shit out of some bags or something…Also don’t you find it weird that they just knew where we lived? And broke into our house and grabbed our stuff? I mean what if we wouldn’t have accepted?”

“Wey-Yu can probably find a lost dog in a completely different star system if they wanted to. I’m guessing if we wouldn’t have accepted they’d probably have just returned it. It’s not like we would’ve used it anyway for a good several years.”

“Still freaks me out…I mean, they were in our house. Touching our _stuff_.”

 

                Sam shook his head and sat down on the bed in the corner, and Dean guessed he claimed that one as his own. With nothing to do, he sat down as well, staring at the door in this room that seemed far too claustrophobic for his liking.

 

 

**ART:**

_**The HWSS Calypso, and a really huge asteroid.** _

 

_**The sleep chambers** _

 

_**Another sleep chambers pic. Originally this was just to show more of the chambers but I somehow ended up doing these two detail shots of the sleepin' bros first so I guess they're going here.** _

 

 

_**Toni** _

_**Charlisse** _

_** ** _

_**Dean's general outfit  
** _

 


	2. Caged Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art at the end

The smell of motor oil and fresh cut grass hung heavy in the air. A mechanic shop that worked on the smaller transportation of the planet. What one may call cars, perhaps. It sat further away from the hustle and bustle of the city where it was clouded with smog and pollution. It was the country; the shop that Dean had set up after finally saving up enough money to open his own shop. He didn’t like it in the city…It was too loud. Of course, the city was only about five to ten minutes away. Just close enough so that he still got business. It was just a few feet from his own house, and the both of them sat in what was almost like a plain, with fields of grass stretching into the horizon. Automatic landscaping androids had certainly made living here a little easier…

 

                Dean heard the sound of someone coming to the garage, and he looked out from beneath the small hover car to see Sam standing in the doorway.

“Hey, I’m heading off.”

“Get some beer on the way home, will you?”

“Yeah, yeah. You got enough to last you? I’ll be in lab pretty late.”

“I’ll manage,” Dean said, sliding out from beneath the car and wiping some dark oil on his pants.

“Alright,” Sam said, heading off, leaning back in for a moment for a final statement, “Christ I’m glad you finally settled down…”

“Get out of here,” Dean said, waving him off as he left. Heading over to a small fridge in the corner, he pulled a beer from the fridge and parched his dry throat. It had been hard, but Dean finally had settled down. After all, bounty hunting was a dangerous life… He was getting old, at 38, and it was time to have a more stable life, where both he and his brother could be safe.

 

                Suddenly, there another smell mingling in with oil and grass; something sharp, coppery. Blood… A cold chill ran up his spine, making his hair stand on end as he heard a soft, hissing whisper from behind him. Turning, he noticed a dark mist spilling from beneath the car; then the walls, and everything that cast a shadow. It crept along the floor line a snake, slithering towards him as it whispered.

“You’re never gonna get out, Dean…” it hissed, it’s voice barely above a whisper. The mist gathered in the center, spiraling up into an almost solid form, and the smell of blood became worse the more the mist came together. It was like darkness, standing in the center of the light.

“Never gonna get out…” it whispered again, and Dean watched as a distorted face appeared in the center, blood spilling from its ‘mouth’ as it smiled with a maw of sharp fangs. “Gonna drag you down, Dean…” It shifted closer, and his heart was pounding in his chest as it drifted like a ghost. “Dean…Dean…Dean!”

 

 

                Dean awoke with a sudden jerk, chest heaving and throat dry as Sam looked at him like he was crazy. It took him a moment to realize where he was, quickly realizing he was on the ship. Sam was standing next to what was obviously a Synthetic. Dark skin, of what would be African American descent had she been human. Silver, glimmering eyes and silver hair, black banged, coming to rest on her shoulders. Lips almost as black as the eyeliner around those mechanical looking eyes. Silvery nails contrasting the black of her leather outfit. Tight pants and stiletto heels; a complicated, almost dress like top with many peeks of synthetic skin. It seemed very modernist; that was how most Sytnethics were. In the recent years, their advanced AI allowed them to be almost completely human, choosing how they wanted to look on a moderate level. They usually chose to separate themselves from normal humans, usually by clothing but like this one, her hair and eyes were an obvious tip.

 

                This Synthetic in front of him, standing with his brother in this cold, metal room quickly brought him back to reality, and a pang of guilt and regret wrung through his heart. It was obvious what that dream meant. Regret…he was no longer home, where he could have been if he’d just calmed down, and his darkness and violence that lay buried deep in his soul would always pull him back to chaos, no matter how hard he tried.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, still looking concerned.

“Nightmare…fine,” he breathed. “Who are you?” he said, addressing the Synthetic.

“My name is Iva…I’m sure you’re aware that you are here on behalf of the Weyland-Yutani corporation. I am here to tell you your role and supply you with the keycards you will need…

Sam. I’m going to need you to head to the lab as soon as possible to meet your new lab partners…Despite not having started our initial mission, there’s still an exotic species there that must be maintained and monitored.

Dean…you are here on standby until we are nearly to Zeta2 Reticuli… Just don’t kill anyone. You will be dealt with in the utmost severity if you injure even a single soul on this ship, do you understand?”

“Why can’t you just tell us about the mission?”

“Because it’s classified. Besides, we want the briefing fresh in your minds before you leave. By the time we are almost to the Zeta2 Reticuli, it will be mere hours before you are departing on your mission. We should be there within days.”

“Is this ship really that fast…?” Sam asked, seemingly bewildered. “How is that even possible?”

“The HWSS Calypso uses advanced technology that allows it to travel at nearly light speed and uses a collision detection that allows us to automatically avoid potential threats, such as asteroids and other ships. When some things cannot be passed so easily the ship uses dark matter to create a temporary distortion in time and space, allowing us to pass through, or technically around objects such as asteroid fields or clusters of space stations and other ships. We are placed in our own bubble of reality that moves the things around the outside of the ship in ways that it technically should not.

Traveling like this effects little to those aboard the Calypso and those in its path. Though, dark matter is not so easily obtainable, so the Calypso will usually find ways to avoid a hazardous path instead of going straight through it.”

“Guess Wey-Yu spares no expenses…” Dean commented, and it was half admiration and half insulting. “I mean that’s all well and good, but it’s still to a mission that’s being kept from us. Where does this ship dock after the mission is over?”

“It doesn’t dock…The Calypso never docks, it’s impossible...Of course I’m sure you mean, what planet will we be traveling to? Again, it does not dock. You will live aboard the ship. It is safer this way.”

“Safer…? And it’s just fine for you guys to just imprison us on the ship and make you do whatever you want us to?”

“Is it no different than being in prison? You’re getting paid, you’re getting free room and board, free food...”

“Free ripped away from our home…” Dean mumbled.

“Dean!” Sam hissed, finally getting him to be quiet.

 

                Iva reached behind her, pulling a card from what appeared to be a pack on her back. Two black pieces of metal, between which a dull hologram shimmered. She handed it to Sam, and then did the same and handed another to Dean.

“Keep this card…Sam, head to the lab. Dean, don’t kill anyone.”

 

\---

 

                The days went by slower than molasses, for Dean anyway. Sam was generally busy in the lab, and they seemed to fly for him. It was sort of lonely, comprised of two scientists who seemed to be there with hm. Only one of them was human, but not the one Sam thought. The Synthetic was a female, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail with long bangs spread along her forehead. Always dressed in what would be described as something commonly worn in the lab. Modest, long sleeved shirt and a long black skirt, with some flat heels. She looked far more normal than many other Synthetics.

 

                It was what put Sam in a very awkward situation. The other was a male, human, looking very young with bright eyes and dark eyeliner barely ghosting around his eyes. Jaw-length black hair, contrasting pale skin. Sam mistook the male for the Synthetic…and asked a very awkward question, having been “I don’t see many male Synthetics, what model are you?”

Male synthetics were very common in the past, before they started getting more advanced. Now that Synthetics were mostly human, and had their own personalities and emotions, something seemed to go wrong. Trying to emulate the way the human brain worked, only females were successful a good majority of the time. Males seemed to malfunction frequently, and so male models were usually older or very new, but even the very new ones still had the risk of malfunction.

Of course, Gavin wasn’t a Synthetic, it was Delphine who was the Synthetic. Gavin wasn’t offended, but Sam found it too awkward to talk to him other than on a professional level, at least for now.

 

                The lab was filled with high-tech machinery, some of which Sam had never seen before. The most interesting thing in the lab was dubbed ‘Charlie’, an exotic organism seemingly created in the lab aboard the ship, but in an attempt to move it to a more secure location, they almost cost it its life. Sam really had no idea what the point of this thing was, other than to see if they could do it. It sat suspended in liquid in a glass tube. It’s upper half, consisting of some malformed brain, lay within a second glass tube. The rest of it was merely a long, moveable tentacle that lay exposed from the brain jar. It’s vitals were monitored and they kept it alive for some strange reason. It didn’t eat, it probably didn’t sleep, it didn’t do much of anything, but it seemed to be growing on occasion so it was monitored and maintained. Sudden movements or power issues to the containment chamber could kill the poor, shouldn’t-be-existing thing.

 

                Dean was doing not much of anything, though. He had no job; nothing to do. He sometimes spent time in the gym, punching the hell out of bags, but he still felt very stir crazy. But when he was suddenly called into an office of sorts, containing Iva and Charlisse, there was a swell of ‘finally’ in his chest. He was alone, aside from his brother and the other two in the room. He found it strange that there was no one else involved in this mission, or was there?

“I’m sure you’re both well aware we’re now close to the Zeta2 Reticuli, because you wouldn’t be here if we weren’t…” Iva said.

“Sam, your mission lies on the moon of Calpamos, LV-426. We had a research team there, but we’ve lost contact with them. They were trying to create a sort of hybrid… Word is that they were successful, but we lost contact with them. We have limited knowledge on the experiment, other than we know what we want you to look for. When the experiment was complete, or rather more stable, they were to deliver the data to us, by hand, so the data could be completely safe and nothing could intercept it…

We are not sure what happened to the research team…but the experiment is important. We want you to retrieve any data you can find and return it to us, but most importantly we want you to apprehend the experiment, if he is still alive…We will be sending Synthetics down with you, for protection, as the situation may be dangerous…

Dean, when and if we apprehend the experiment, he will be contained here in the containment center. It will be your job to keep an eye on him…Guard him, as it may be…” Charlisse said.

“Wait, wait…you’re gonna send my brother down there where he could get killed?”

“Being killed is…highly unlikely.”

“I don’t care if it’s highly unlikely. I don’t want him going down there alone.”

“I’m not a delicate butterfly, Dean…”

“He won’t be alone, he’ll be with Synthetics.”

“Send me down there…with him. I’ll help him find whatever the hell he’s looking for. I don’t like the thought of him going into shit situations without me, however _highly unlikely_ they may be.”

“I suppose we could send you down there…As long as you don’t kill the experiment.”

“So what are we looking for, anyway? That’s not much to go on,” Dean retorted.

“ _If_ the data is destroyed…you are looking for a humanoid creature. With the legs of a bird, the scales of a snake and a long, skeletal, black tail…”

“What the hell kind of reason does Weyland-Yutani have to start making bird-snake-person hybrids?”

“It’s classified information…”

Dean held his tongue, not wanting to draw this into an argument. Iva stood, the conversation now finished it seemed, she handed Sam a small tablet.

“A map of the facility is on this tablet, and it also doubles as a motion tracker and an external drive. I want you to transfer the data you find to this drive. Understand?”

“Understood…”Sam said, taking a moment to familiarize himself with the tablet.

“We’ll be there in a few hours.”

\---

 

                The hours went by slowly, but preparation helped to speed them up. Various Synthetics stood by in light armor as the two brothers dressed for their departure into the depths of space. The suit itself was a tight, but light tough material. The insides were temperature controlled, to protect the wearer from extreme heat or extreme cold. It also helped to control pressure changes, to prevent painful implosions. There was a metal bracer attached to both arms, with various controls inside for the suit in case anything were to go wrong. One of the controls was for the boots attached to the suit, which simulated gravity on an anti-gravity planet, causing one to be able to walk on the ground of a planet’s surface instead of just floating aimlessly. Though in case of emergency, the gravity could be turned off.

 

                A metal mask, seemingly separate from the suit, covered most of the nose and mouth, while a series of intertwined metal strips. It was a complicated piece, the strips attaching to the mask. With a pack of energy and oxygen attached to the main suit, a set of tubes ran into the suit itself and the intertwined metal of the mask. One of the sets of tubes supplied power to the suit, to function the way it needed to function. The other supplied energy and oxygen to the mask. Lining the entwined metal strips were sensors that created a completely transparent force field around the exposed parts of the face, protecting it like the suit did, and keeping in oxygen. The initial mask part supplied oxygen, and acted as a communication device with the other members of the crew and the ship, and a separate, elongated device connected to the main part of the mask that connected to the right ear, a series of wires running through it and allowing one to hear others from the crew. The same elongated piece of metal held a camera at the opposite end of the camera for the ship to see what was happening.

 

                In recent years, the design of space suits had changed. The original design was clunky; hard to move around in, and the helmet also had issues. They broke easily, were able to detach too easily, but they had changed that. The suit itself was easy to move in, almost like a second skin, and the mask was nearly unbreakable and wasn’t large and in the way. Though, apparently, these suits were merely precaution on LV-426. Several years ago, this had apparently been a failed colonist base known as Hadley’s Hope, and the moon had been more or less terraformed. The machine they used to create a hospitable atmosphere had been working up to a point, and had been working when they’d lost contact, but no one knew if the machine was still functioning.

 

                Dressed unlike their Synthetic counterparts, they boarded the ship that would take them down to the small moon. As they descended to the rock below, the entire area gave off a bleak, uninhabitable vibe. It was like being surrounded by a constant, dreary overcast where an oncoming rainstorm seemed ever present. They landed at what, at one point, looked like it might have been a colonization, and a sign that sat upon the rocky land, upon closer inspection after leaving the ship, read Hadley’s Hope in barely legible print. Sam procured the tablet he’d been given, while Dean held the pulse rifle he’d been given close by.

“The lab is supposed to be inside the old colonization…” Sam said, looking down at the tablet.

Dean looked to the Synthetics as Sam spoke, seeing movement from the corner of his eye, finding two Synthetics breaking from their group.

“Where are you two going?”

“We’ve been tasked with a separate mission. Don’t concern yourself,” one of them said, and they were off. Dean found it incredibly suspicious, but didn’t want to try to stop whatever it was doing. It would only cause a headache… Stepping into the compound of buildings, Sam followed the map on the tablet until they came to a fairly large one, seeming to make up a good majority of the compound.

 

                When they entered, things immediately didn’t seem right. There was a dead silence, with wires ripped from the ceiling and trails of slick, clear fluid spread along parts of the floor.

“I don’t like the look of this…I have a bad feeling that the research team wasn’t responding because they’re fucking dead.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that…” Sam said, a slight nervousness in his tone. They followed the map until they came to what appeared to be the lab. There was a myriad of what appeared to be very failed experiments in glass jars and tubes, suspended in fluids that kept them from decaying but they were clearly not alive. There was one thing that was clearly different, though. What looked like it once contained something living; a large, glass room, was broken. Glass scattered along the floor in front of a long trail of blood, which led out of the lab and into a separate room.

“What the hell were they doing here…?” Sam said, surveying the area.

“Playing God, and failing…It’s obvious what happened here. Whatever they had here that they were …experimenting on clearly broke out and killed everyone. And they want us to bring it back to the ship…?”

“Agreeably, it sounds like a stupid idea…”

“Then just ditch the damn thing and say it’s dead or something…” Dean mumbled.

“These cameras are attached to the ship…and they can hear us, Dean. We’re gonna find it, no matter how dumb of an idea it is.”

“So you don’t care that they can hear you calling them stupid?”

“Well, it’s true…”

“I guess…what are they gonna do about it anyway?”

“I don’t know, Dean, I’m trying to concentrate. Shut up for a minute.”

 

                Sam examined the series of computers that weren’t broken, finally finding one that had the supposed information he needed. There were a good amount of entries listing failed experiments, more than likely the warped, bloated humanoid forms floating and preserved like a reminder of all their failures. But there was but one that was a success, and Sam thought this might be where the information he needed was contained.

“The only successful experiment was Experiment #3119209512….I hope that’s just a randomly generated number and not how many times they failed.”

“Does it have something easier to go by? Like…I don’t know, Lucky or something?”

“They named it Castiel…because of the order of the numbers.” Sam said,

“So what is this thing made out of?” Dean said, looking behind him as he spoke, at the Synthetics that seemed to be stationed near the door. They were quiet, and Dean could tell these weren’t normal Synthetics. They were meant for battle…to kill what needed to be killed, to follow orders, to do whatever was needed. They were not intelligent. Somehow it made Dean feel better knowing he was talking to Sam about this in front of them, knowing they didn’t really understand. Even if the ship could hear, they weren’t going to get him to stop from there.

 

“I’m having some trouble using these computers…there’s a lot of damage. I don’t know how much data is going to be salvageable…Okay…genome: Avian, Serpent, Human…and I don’t know what this is. X121?”

“Why is that one in code…?”

“I don’t know…It shouldn’t be. It seems suspicious…It’s like they made something and then put it into something else, failing several times evidently. It says it’s…male, but there’s something else to the gender that’s corrupted…there isn’t much else I can read here. Apparently he’s primarily blind…that’s sad.”

“Blind or not, look what he did…” Dean said, gesticulating to the mess on the floor. “They said danger was highly unlikely…they sent is into a damn death trap.”

“Why do you think he killed them…?”

“Because he’s an animal, Sam. Probably doesn’t know any better. We probably can’t reason with him, so…I don’t know how the hell we’re supposed to catch him.”

 

                Sighing, Sam plugged the tablet into one of the ports of the nearest working computer, transferring the data that was, at that point, mostly useless, hoping that maybe someone could fix it. “Come on, we’ve got an experiment to track down…”

 

                They left the lab, heading further into the compound with their several Synthetics in tow, and it was almost creepy how silent and un-lifelike they were. The first few that had left them seemed to have slightly more intelligence. There was a sudden blip from Sam’s tablet that suddenly broke the silence.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked, hoping that the thing wasn’t running low on power and they’d be stuck without a map.

“Movement…it’s the motion tracker. There’s some slight movement up ahead…”

“Does it say where it’s at? Maybe it’s just some machinery or something, kicking online…”

“No. This is in kind of…it used to be a garden for Hadley’s Hope? It’s probably disused now.”

“Maybe some of the crew’s still alive.” Dean said, as Sam headed up to a nearby airlock of sorts. The door seemed to sense their movements, attempting to open and preparing itself for a good several moments before sliding open. It stuck for a moment, held together by some sort of thick mucus that snapped as it finally opened. At their feet was a what seemed to be, at some point, a dead body. It was picked clean and covered in a similar substance.

“Or not…” Dean said, retracting his earlier statement.

 

                The body sat upon dirt, but around him was something that was completely inhuman; a structure that seemed organic, clearly not from Hadley’s Hope or the previous research team. Slick, black walls with ridges upon ridges. The ceiling almost seeming like a spine, in some places. If Dean had to be completely honest, he would compare it to a medical diagram of the inside of an anus, probably. It was pretty similar in shape, but not the same…he hoped. God, he hoped. The blipping coming from Sam’s multi-use tablet had suddenly stopped, and it was worrisome.

“I’m going to guess this is probably where we should look…” Dean stated, and he watched as Sam nodded, looking into the cavern. “As much as I hate to admit it…yes.”

 

                They headed into what seemed to be organic tunnels, coming to dead end upon dead end. Horrifyingly enough, one of the dead ends actually led to a hole, but it was too dark to see down. It seemed to go for miles, and at the back wall, above the hole, was some kind of rope. A rope of muscle, thick, vaguely pulsing and attached to the wall. All things in science said that thing shouldn’t exist. It was like they’d walked into a nightmare. They turned their attention from the weird muscle-hole and headed in the opposite direction, but a sudden, rapid series of blips stopped them in their tracks. Motion, from below.

“Something’s coming up from that hole…” Sam said, and Dean could hear fear and uncertainty in his voice. “A lot of something’s.”

 

                The both of them backed up, waiting for whatever was going to come. Instinct said to run, but the mission said not to. This was so incredibly stupid…What came up from that hole was not anything that should exist on any planet. Like insects, shimmering and black the creatures of nightmares swarmed from the hole. Overwhelming in number, almost mechanical and skeletal looking. Eyeless; jaws open and dripping with thick saliva in a mouth that said death. Long tails, bladed and skeletal looking like they were ready to strike; to stab and maim. Some of them were different, some of them with a neon, yellow glow in their elongated, ridged heads. Some of them spiked, looking almost dinosaur like in the head area.

                With screeches and growls they came at them with the intent to maim or kill, and it was open fire. Sam standing back, weaponless as his brother and the near army of Synthetics fired upon them. They fell, their blood streaming into the air and falling upon the ground, a neon green that sizzled upon contact and burnt through the ground.

“It’s acid, don’t let them bleed on you!” Sam warned, narrowly avoiding a sudden stream of yellow fluid that flew from the mouth of one of the more deformed looking ones. It landed on a Synthetic, and within seconds it’s face was burning away, giving way to melting metal and a gush of white blood.

 

                Dean aimed at the head of one of the spitters, bullets flying as he fired into the glowing sac. It burst, the creature itself dying and acid spraying from the sac, showering the other of its kin in the corrosive substance. They hissed in pain, screeching as their very body began to melt into a burning mess. He fired at these, multiple times, showering the rest of them until most of them lay dead. It was chaos, the motion tracker was blipping with such frequency and no one knew where it was coming from. In the fray, Dean suddenly felt something land on his back. It pinned him to the ground, and suddenly everything felt very still. He rose his gun, ready to shoot and roll to avoid the spray of acid that would inevitably come, but his brother yelling at him made him pause.

“Stop!” Sam said, amidst the noise of bullets that killed the rest of these nightmarish beasts. “Dean…don’t shoot. It’s him,” Sam said.

 

                Dean lowered his weapon as he heard a chuffing hiss from above him, keeping still, hoping this thing would get off of him, but to no avail. There was a skeletal, long tail suddenly wrapping around his neck. Instinct kicked in, and he grabbed the tail and managed to roll over, in the process kicking the thing away and into one of the walls. Before he even had the chance to look at him, there was the hissing sound of a gun behind him. Tranq darts, hitting the creature who Dean finally had a slightly decent chance to look at, as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Currently on all fours, though more than likely able to walk upright. He wavered slightly, quite possibly attempting to escape while they continued to shoot at him until finally he was down. They had not given him a very good description of the creature. He was mostly human, but below his calves his skin turned to scales, descending into long, bird-like legs, covered with black scales, like a snake. The toes reminded him of something like an ancient raptor, of the dinosaur variety, with a dew claw near the backs. Then, there was the tail, like the creatures that had attacked him. Covered in black scales, it was almost like an extension of his spine, each segment looking like very visible vertebrate, until it ended in a long, dangerous blade.

 

This…this is what he had been told. But they neglected to mention his skin. It was half skin, half skeletal exoskeleton. It’s black presence crept along his flesh and wound around areas, some of which looked like wires. It ran down his arms, crept along his shoulders, down his back, into his chest…It ran down his legs, it encircled his eyes and ran into the tuft of thick, dark hair on his head. It blended in some areas, and was very strange looking, seeming to develop from his skin where it was half skin, half exoskeleton until it developed, further up, into a dark black. In some places it seemed to stop abruptly. There were claws at the tips of his fingers; black and long, looking deadly. His eyes, from what he had seen, were a milky white with seemingly no pupils or iris, from what he had seen anyway. Dean couldn’t tell what the gender situation was at the moment, because the way he had fallen had one of his legs crossed over his groin. He didn’t want to stare at a dick, anyway…

 

“I’m gonna kick her ass…” Dean said, standing from the ground. “God, I’m gonna kick her fuckin’ ass.”

“Well, we gotta get out of here before you can kick it…” Sam said, hauling the creature away from the wall and picking him up, handing him off to a Synthetic. Dean did get a brief view of the genital situation, which he did peer at from curiosity, and saw nothing. As in, there was really nothing there.

 

                They made a hasty retreat, as the tablet blipped in warning, with more of those creatures seemingly approaching. It took some time finding the way out of the caves, and Dean noticed, in some areas, there were thick globs of mucus on the wall, containing what looked like it may have, at some point, been a person. They barely made it out of the tunnels, with the sounds of angry screeches behind them. The minute they were out, Sam found a way to lock the door, but they still made high-tailed it out of there.

 

                On the ship, Dean saw the two Synthetics that had left, and on the floor of the ship, a crate containing several suspicious containers. Dean looked across from him at the Synthetic still carrying the experiment, feeling a surge of anger and pity in his stomach. This thing shouldn’t exist. It was blind, it’s genetics seemed all fucked up…It was a success, but at what cost? Why did it need to exist? What the hell was the point? Was it like Charlie? Just to see if they could? What was the purpose of playing God in places that should be condemned?

 

                On the ship, Charlisse, Iva, and a good amount of guard Synthetics waited for them. Before she could even open her mouth, she had a gun pointed in her face.

“You sent us into a fucking death trap!” Dean shouted, ready to shoot at a moment’s notice. Within seconds, there were other guns pointed at him. “Tell me why I shouldn’t splatter your brains all over the damn wall.”

“I think that’s obvious,” Charlisse stated, seeming more annoyed than anything. “I believe we owe you a bit of an explanation.”

“You sure as hell do. What the hell were those things?”

“X121. The Xenomorph. Put your gun down and we’ll discuss things in a civilized manner…”

Dean lowered his gun, and Charlisse waved off the Synthetic who carried this…Castiel, and it headed off into the ship, probably to contain the creature.

“Did you make these things?” Sam said, finally piping up. He seemed to be hiding anger deep down, like Dean, but was better at controlling it.

“The Xenomorph? No, we did not. They were discovered ages ago on LV-426 and we have been unsuccessful each time to obtain one…We found that, perhaps, it was better we make a hybrid.”

“Why are these things so important to you? They’re aggressive nightmare fuel from what I’ve seen…and you sent us in there, knowing that?”

“No, they were not supposed to be there; not so many, anyway. Their species was wiped out nearly 50 years ago, but there were still some remaining eggs…Though their main life state cannot be completed without exposing the egg to a host, from which a parasitic creature emerges and…well, that’s not important. Our goal was to put the parasite into a near death state and extract the genome, to create something that may have been easier to control.”

“You failed. Your experiment killed everything…”

“We were not aware of that. It was merely a possibility, but it was supposed to be one creature, maybe four or five, not the number you experienced. When the research team landed on LV-426, there was no such threat. From our studies we’ve found that after the Xenomorph enters its main life state, it uses all available humans as a host for its offspring, which are born from their queen. But there _is_ no queen, as far as we can tell; she’s dead. There may be about four to five remaining Xenomorphs on that entire moon, stragglers; away from their clan. They posed no danger…

Had the remaining Xenomorphs been able to somehow find our research team, they could only produce maybe twenty other Xenomorphs. Not the number we saw, which was quite…excessive. And none of those bodies had any signs of being a host…they were eaten. In short, we had no clue this had happened. We had no idea that the danger was this great.”

“The data you retrieved may give us a clue of just what went wrong in the lab…” Iva said, holding her hand out for the tablet.

“It’s mostly corrupted…good luck,” Sam said, handing it over.

“The second phase of your missions begin now,” Charlisse said. “Dean, Sam, I want the both of you to head down to the Containment Center. Begin your examination while he is still out, and Dean, you will be there to monitor him. I want someone there in person…”

“Why are you choosing me for this, specifically?”

“To put it simply…no one else would do it. This was our one choice. Give your initial examination… Change clothes quickly, head down there immediately.”

 

\---

 

                Still incredibly annoyed, the two brothers made their way down to the Containment Center. There was a Synthetic there, in this large, spacious room. The only thing of interest, really, was the large, thick, glass containment room in the center. With various entrances to the room, it sat mostly empty. There was, however, an odd bed in the far corner. Almost like a canopy bed, it was almost as black as the galaxy they floated in, and it was more like a black box than anything. It just seemed like a bed… There was also an odd pool nearby, filled with water. There was various tubes and pipes that seemed to sit beneath the water, leading into the pool. In the center was the experiment, lying there looking listless and, quite honestly, dead. Dean could just barely see him breathing.

 

                Sam entered with the Synthetic, who was now holding what looked like a cattle prod… Charlisse had assured him that this was less dangerous, now. There was only one threat, and there was a way to get him to stop if he were to attack. They didn’t want to tranq him again, though, because there was a good chance that any more may kill him. Dean listened to Sam as he spoke into a voice recorder, kneeling down next to the thing in the middle of the room.

“Beginning initial examination of Experiment #...fuck. Castiel. Subject appears slightly malnourished and dehydrated…” Sam ran his fingers along the exoskeleton, before gripping the creature’s jaw. Prying it open, he spoke again. “Subject seems to have a hard, partial, most likely useless exoskeleton, leftover from the genome of the X121. Mouth cavity seems mostly human except for elongated, sharpened canines and lateral incisors…” Sam tilted his head back, pulling his jaw open a little further and pulling a small pen light out of his jacket pocket, shining it down his throat. Putting one of his gloved fingers down his throat, he pulled it back with a trail of thick saliva. “Subject appears to have a pharyngeal jaw deep in his esophagus… Purpose unknown.”

 

                Sighing, almost like he didn’t want to continue, he spoke again, “No apparent visible genitalia…Though the subject was previously deemed male…Mixture of the genomes of serpent and avian suggests this may be some sort of cloaca…” Hesitant, Sam reached his hand down, stopping momentarily before pushing down ever so slightly on what appeared to be a more inner part of the sheath-like area. This was evidently a mistake. He woke up suddenly, his clawed fingers shooting out and grabbing Sam’s wrist. In a moment, Sam was on his back, the creature on top of him. Just as Dean was about to barge in, the stand-by Synthetic shoved the cattle-prod against Castiel’s back. He seized up momentarily before turning his attention to the Synthetic. It gave Sam time to run out, chest heaving as he watched what transpired.

“Subject does have apparent pupils…and is aggressive…and smart. Very smart…” Sam said, sounding almost in awe.

 

                Castiel had the Synthetic on the ground, his claws dug into its neck moments before he ripped the head from its body. A series of tubes ripping from the body, trailing from the head as the white fluids splattered all over the ground. But a Synthetic did not die after being beheaded; the chip that made it function was deep in its skull, and he knew this. He ripped it’s head in twain, digging his fingers into the sparking metal and tearing the chip out and smashing it in his grip. Only satisfied when the Synthetic was completely dead, Castiel stood, on two legs as Dean had thought he could, and paced the cell. His chest was heaving, and he was clearly unhappy. After a moment, he suddenly stopped, sinking into a sitting position. Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself, burying his face into his knees. He looked…upset.

“He’s like a wild animal in a cage…” Dean said, feeling pity. “An animal that shouldn’t even exist. Maybe we should let him go or something…”

“We can’t let him go, he’ll eat everyone. But I know what you mean.”

 

                Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about having to guard something that was so clearly unhappy, and probably afraid… He was beginning to realize that Castiel didn’t kill those people because it was fun, or instinct. It’s because he wanted to be free.

 

 

_**ART** _

 

_**Sam in the lab, and Charlie.** _

 

_**Sam's regular outfit** _

 

_**Delphine** _

_**Gavin** _

_**Iva** _

_**Part of the containment center** _

 

_**Caves** _

_**The Xenomorphs** _

_**Castiel** _

 

edit:

 

_**Suits** _

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, Charlisse was inspired by Meredith Vickers, Charlize Theron's character in Prometheus, which is why I named her Charlisse in homage. Keyword is inspired, she is not an exact replica. 
> 
> P.S I apologize that this story is not off to a strong start. I am disappointed in myself.


End file.
